board8fandomcom-20200216-history
HK-47's Contest History
Who is HK-47? HK-47 is an assassin droid designed by Darth Revan. He has no regard for human life whatsoever, refers to nearly all humans as "meatbag", and takes great joy in killing any human dumb enough to be alive in his presence. He is friendly, however, to anyone he deems "master". KOTOR is an interesting game in that multiple stories can be derived of HK-47's memory, depending on the path you take through the game. Also, despite HK's design, many characters mistake him as a simple droid; HK has no problems using this to his advantage, given his love for violence. KOTOR is one of the most well-done RPGs of our time, and HK is a large reason why. He has no qualms about making a triumphant return in KOTOR2, either. "It is not possible to destroy the master, I suggest you run while my blaster warms up, meatbags." - HK-47 HK-47's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-3 Summer 2004 Contest - Chaos Division - 11 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Lost to (6) Sora, 28392 34.45% - 54034 65.55% * Extrapolated Strength --- 43rd Place 18.58% As good as HK-47's game may be, he had too many things working against him to truly light up the contest scene. One, he was a brand new character not from Square or Nintendo. Two, he is an Xbox character. This doesn't necessarily work against him in the traditional Xbox sense, but an Xbox RPG will likely never generate the support necessary to compete with RPG characters on other systems. However, this all happened while HK only had one game under his belt. The Sith Lords may not give him all that big a boost, but it may be enough for him to actually win a match. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 4 - Fourth Group * Division 4 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 27044 21.30% - Zero, 50230 39.56% - Lloyd Irving, 25863 20.22% - Jak, 24030 18.92% * Division 4 Round 2 --- 4th place, 16348 13.45% - Crono, 44563 36.65% - Zero, 39680 32.64% - Raiden, 20991 17.26% HK-47 was placed in one of the more uncertain positions of the contest. Zero was the obvious winner of his fourpack, but the other three were thought to have legitimate shots at second place. This proved to be true as HK-47 had a tight race for second with Lloyd and Jak. He managed to do just enough to keep Lloyd at bay and advanced to the second round. He proved to be far too outmatched there even to contend for third place. He finished in last place, far behind even Raiden. It was a disappointing end, but his fans now have the satisfaction of knowing he got to the second round just once. Winter 2010 Contest - Heart Division - 14 Seed * Heart Round 1 --- Lost to (3) L-Block, 18810 36.11% - 33283 63.89% * Extrapolated Strength --- 94th Place 18.70% After a year hiatus, HK-47 returned to action against the former champion L-Block. He put up a respectable fight against the champ but lost in the end. He did however improve on his extrapolated strength from 2004. Category:Contest Histories